The Fire Of the Samurai
by Frostfire2K
Summary: Jaden has always been different from the other kids, all of them wanted to be nurses, or soldiers, but he wanted more in life. but when he gets that wish, is he willing to take the risks of becoming the protector of the lands.
1. Prolouge

**_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! That was the sound of the black boots of a hunter, he was hunting during winter which was only efficient if you are hunting for rabbits. He was NOT hunting for rabbits, he was hunting for Gudan' the grizzly bear. The hunter has been tracing this ferocious beast for days, but this was the day, he could feel it. He knew what grizzly bears are capable of but Gudan' was a different story. The hunter originally heard a folktale about this ferocious beast, but he had no idea that it was real._** ** _He then heard a deer whining, he followed the noise only to see a deer with blood around and on it body, but the hunter noticed something weird the deer has a claw mark down it belly._** ** _He immediately realized something was wrong, the hunter then felt warm breathing on his face, he turned and saw teeth and fur right beside him. The bear looked at him with straight black eyes and for a second the man tried to talk to the bear, but that moment did not last, the bear then roared so loud that the man stumbled back. It was not Gudan' but the bear was white like Gudan', the hunter knew that Gudan' had children._** ** _"But that's impossible!" the hunter yelled "Unless…. Gudan' is female!" The hunter knew that had to be the answer, he then tried the grizzly bear tactics, he laid down and closed his eyes. The white bear roared again, and before the man could move the bear charged at the hunter. The hunter then started to run, he had completely forgot the training that you NEVER run from a bear._** ** _The bear was closing in and all the hunter could see was trees and snow. All of a sudden, a blizzard started and soon the river was caved in. The hunter then found a little hole that he could find shelter from the bear and the blizzard. The hunter researched bears and by now that bear had probably left to find shelter. By the way the bear was acting it was probably about 2 months._** ** _That's why Gudan' was running instead of holding her ground because she was pregnant, the hunter thought. Soon the sun started to dip under the horizon, it was turning night. The hunter soon fell asleep and all the fear and stiffness all washed away._**


	2. The Choosing Day

"Come on wake up!" Jaden's sister yelled. She had tried everything to wake her brother up, even jumping on top of him. Jaden then started to open his eyes,

"What are you doing?!" Jaden exclaimed at his sister, he sat up remembering that he had slept on the couch. He was so tired because he had had a sleepover with his friend the night before. Jaden was 16, shaggy hair, green eyes, white skin. His friend Gray had a buzz cut, brown eyes, black skin, his friend was also 16.

"Bubby, remember you have your choosing ceremony today!"His sister yelled, at that moment Jaden was wide awake because he remembered that his mom had told him at 5 am that she was going to work and to go to sleep because he had his Choosing ceremony in the morning, he suddenly felt his blood start to speed up as he ran to get dressed. In about 15 minutes he was dressed, Jaden then woke up Gray and in about 15 more minutes Gray was dressed. They ran to the garage, hopped on their bikes and raced down the street, over their head they saw lights and fireworks, that was where they were going. Soon they were there and they were a little late they had already called two other names after a while they called Gray and Gray was made a Ranger and then they called some other kid that Jaden recognized as Sadie, but the problem was that sadie was after him, they skipped him. After a bit all of the other kids had gone.

Jaden stared in shock as they dismissed everyone, but then something unusual happened a old women in white robes stepped out and said "You may have noticed that that someone has not been chosen but we have something different planned for him, Jaden Blackstorm you have been chosen to be a Saumeri." the woman then started to walk off the stage.

As Jaden started to walk up the stage he felt as someone was watching him with a death glance, but someone on the stage brought him back into focus. They handed him a sword made of steel, it had a dragon design on the handle and a red ribbon on the edge of the handle, the blade was about 3 feet long and it was light. Jaden knew that this was special and he didn't want to risk the chance of it not being his way of life so he picked up the blade and triumptley held it up in the air.


	3. The Attack

2 YEARS LATER…

"Ok, so tell me where it is or I will beat you until you tell me, either way I win, so you want to go the easy way or the hard way?" Jaden was 18 and he had grown a lot, he stopped talking to Gray because of the job and now he was hearing a legend about a sword made of gold that could give him the power to summon a dragon made of fire. But the last thing to get him ticked off about the legend is that the man telling won't spill where it is. And now Jaden was at his limit, he started out asking as politely as he could but the man made it very difficult to be polite and now he was about to beat a man because of the man's greed.

"I told you before i'm not tell'en until i find it" the man said with the same tone as before, "Well, you chose the hard way, I can work with that" Jaden said as he started to walk over to the man. Just then there was a loud yell from the crowd. Jaden knew that the Samurai Code was people come first so he stopped and then dashed out the door. Right as he came outside a huge wave of smoke hit his nostrils, he right away noticed fire on the wall that guarded the town he was staying at. He looked for people but all he could see was smoke and fire, he ran into the flames with his sword out of its scabbard. Soon he was lost in the flames, they had gotten worse and Jaden was certain that most of the town was already burnt to the ground and he was stupid to think anyone could have survived this but here he stood. He ran in the direction that showed the most clear area.

All of a sudden he heard a snicker from somewhere in the smoke, and then he heard a scream from a male child. He knew the snicker wasn't from a human, so he ran back in the flames. He then heard another scream this one more bloodcurling than the last. Then he heard another snicker.

BONK!

Then it went Black.


	4. The Gorgon Tribe

Jaden woke up with a pain in his head, it took him a few moments to realize his surroundings. The place he was in was a dark and enclosed cave, he looked around for any sort of life when he noticed how high he was from the ground "What… how.. Wh-."

"Stop talking rat!" a creature said specifically the one at the burning town were he was captured yelled with a cracky voice. Jaden suddenly found a way to distract the "goblin" without causing the rest of his friends to appear, he starting yelling at the goblin saying that he was ugly. The goblin was filling up with rage Jaden could feel it.

"Stop yammering you little life pest, or i'm gonna rip your throat out of your body." The goblin yelled at Jaden

Of course Jaden did not stop, causing the goblin to challenge him. "If you can beat me in a sword-off then I will let you yell as much as you want, Jaden nodded in agreement but then asked, "Will I be able to use my sword" "see that's the catch you have to use one of my tribe's swords, preferably the iron ones." the goblin murmured with intimidation. "Ok fine if that's what you want i'll use one of your crummy swords, if that's what it's gonna take to beat you." Jaden exclaimed with confidence.

"Ok then, let the battle begin!" Jaden and the goblin then charged at each jaden hoping that he would live to see another day.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
